Two contrasting behavioral treatments with different theoretical bases were compared: Metronome-conditioned relaxation and "exercise" treatment. These two treatments were also compared with routine antihypertensive medication treatment. All three treatments were compared, both singly and in combination with each other. At present, data on three small samples are available including six subjects each for the two behavioral treatments and 11 for the medication treatment. Preliminary results indicate that all three treatments produce statistically significant benefits, but not significantly different from each other. However, it is not clear from the data and the reports of the subjects whether the "exercise" group showed a reduction in blood pressure because of (1) non-specific "attention-placebo" effects or (2) relaxation which followed the mild exercise prescribed. The present proposal is for enlarging the samples for each of the three groups and adding another group with repeated blood pressure measurement alone. The blood pressure measurement alone group will provide a better basis for estimating the nature of the treatment effects.